


Run, baby, run!

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 90's stuff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, London, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romantic Comedy, Summer Vacation, will probably lead to proper slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Aziraphale ha una missione di tutto rispetto: è determinato, anche se in fondo sa che non ce la potrà mai fare con le sue sole forze.Ma sa anche che c’è qualcuno al quale chiedere aiuto… un certo demone da coinvolgere nel suo piccolo personale piano… ineffabile.





	1. I: Whaaaaat?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: niente di tutto ciò mi appartiene, è tutta proprietà indiscussa di quegli straordinari angeli o demoni sotto mentite spoglie che siano di Neil Gaiman e Terry Pratchett (R.I.P. :’( )  
Chiedo scusa ai due eccelsi se continuo a profanare così indegnamente le loro creature!!  
Ciao di nuovo ^^  
ho provato a mettere la traduzione in Inglese della prima shottina su di loro che ho scritto.. ed è stato un disastro ^^'  
quindi, prima di rifarmi l faticaccia di tradurre, vediamo qui come va (su Wattpad peggio che andar di notte XDD)  
bando alle ciance, non sia mai che possa passare per un’autrice seria, mi sembra doveroso provarvi quanto la mia mente possa essere degenere.

Capitolo I: Whaaaaat?!

“Noi… COOOOSA?!”  
Lo shock fu tale che a Crowley caddero quasi tutti i pezzetti di pane che aveva in mano e finì per lanciarne solo uno nel laghetto delle anatre, dove se ne erano ammassate tre.

Tre anatre e un solo minuscolo pezzetto di pane. Gli uccelli acquatici si studiarono con lenti sguardi di sfida, spostando lo sguardo dall’ambito bottino alle scomode rivali.  
Pochi secondi dopo era un susseguirsi di starnazzamenti e piume perse nel tentativo di manifestare la propria supremazia.  
Crowley osservava quello spettacolo con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
In fondo, anche se su una scala molto ristretta, era riuscito a seminare un po’ di sana discordia.

“Mi hai sentito bene!” ribadì Aziraphale, ponendo prontamente fine a quello scenario così poco gradito ai suoi santi occhi.  
E per farlo non dovette nemmeno ricorrere a un miracolo, gli bastò prendere altro pane spezzato dal sacchetto che condividevano e fare un lancio ben assestato, con cibo a sufficienza per tutte le anatre; cosa che riportò l’armonia ad aleggiare su quelle acque.

“È soltanto una momentanea sospensione delle nostre attività, è un’interruzione delle nostre abituali occupazioni, è un insieme di meritati giorni di riposo e relax, è…”  
“Aziraphale, lo so che accidenti è una vacanza!” si innervosì Crowley, soprattutto perché odiava quando gli si spiegavano le cose, come fosse un deficiente. “Quello che non capisco è perché vuoi che ce ne facciamo una io e te!”  
“Io sostengo che sarebbe qualcosa che ci aiuterebbe ulteriormente ad amalgamarci fra gli umani; perché è un qualcosa che loro ricercano di continuo, oserei dire che lo bramano,” spiegò pacato l’angelo. “Pertanto, ritengo che solo sperimentandolo noi stessi sulla nostra pelle… beh quella di questo corpo che ci hanno assegnato… possiamo capire veramente il valore di questa loro usanza.”

Aziraphale gli aveva infiocchettato tutto quel bel discorso, come se fosse l’arringa del più prestigioso tra gli avvocati.  
La verità è che aveva fatto lunghe prove, nascosto nella sua libreria, una volta cacciato via anche l’ultimo dei clienti che osavano avvicinarsi troppo ai suoi adorati libri, col rischio di acquistarne sul serio uno.  
Aveva cercato le argomentazioni più adatte, studiato gli esempi a cui ricorrere, se necessario; aveva dosato il tono di voce, capito a che parti della sua esposizione dovesse conferire maggiore enfasi.  
E i risultati di tanto duro lavoro non si stavano facendo attendere.

Crowley lo stava ascoltando silenzioso, in posizione rilassata sulla panchina, le gambe semi aperte, fasciate dai jeans neri che a ogni secolo parevano farsi sempre più stretti e audacemente rivelatori.  
Le braccia erano distese lungo la sponda della panchina, la testa lievemente reclinata verso l’angelo, la bocca un po’ distorta dal continuo mangiucchiarsi delle labbra.  
Tutti segnali che l’angelo stava ottenendo la sua piena attenzione.

E l’angelo voleva ottenerla, eccome. Sì, è vero, era importante avvicinarsi quanto più possibile a ogni significativa esperienza umana, ma a smuoverlo verso quella direzione era un’altra inconfessabile verità.  
Lui e Crowley si erano sì fatti compagnia per ben sei millenni, che non sono pochi, ma, presi singolarmente, non erano mai lunghi periodi: le loro strade il più delle volte si incrociavano per pochissimi giorni, a volte solo una manciata di ore, il tempo di una tentazione, una benedizione o di salvarsi la vita l’un l’altro.  
Convincere Crowley avrebbe voluto dire passare ininterrottamente ben due settimane - forse anche tre – con lui, dividendo il loro tempo in parti eque.  
Era questa l’esperienza che non vedeva l’ora di affrontare.

“Ti dirò, angelo, non sembra affatto male quest’idea della vacanza.” sorrise il demone, con un luccichio negli occhi gialli che Aziraphale non poté cogliere attraverso i suoi occhiali. “E dove proponi di andare? La Luna, Mercurio, Marte, Giove, una galassia inesplorata?”

Tutte proposte davvero allettanti, peccato che l’angelo dovesse rigorosamente declinarle.

“No, mio caro, a dire il vero, pensavo a qualcosa di molto più umano. Una spiaggia, una vacanza al mare. Dicono abbia alte probabilità di relax, miste a divertimento, una combinazione di certo non deleteria!” cercò di convincerlo e sembrò riuscirci.  
“Il mare, eh? In effetti non ne vedo uno da quando uno dei vostri esagitati l’ha aperto in due per farci passare tutta la sua gente!” borbottò Crowley, torcendo tutto il busto in direzione del suo interlocutore.  
“Certo che ha dovuto farlo, e lo ha anche richiuso al momento giusto per liberarsi una volta per tutte del vostro esagitato e del suo esercito!” si infervorò il bell’angelo.  
“Hey, non ti scaldare! Parità, come sempre.” gli sorrise Crowley, alzando le mani in segno di resa.

“Quindi, davvero ti piace l’idea del mare? Io pensavo a Malibu…”  
“Ohh sì, Los Angeles, città così peccaminosa, nonostante il nome che le hanno dato!” ridacchiò il demone.  
“Non è poi così peccaminosa…” bofonchiò Aziraphale, senza suonar così convinto come si era imposto.  
Certo, bastava non considerare la vita dissoluta, gli abiti provocanti, l’alto potere corrompente del denaro, le tentazioni che pullulavano per ogni dove e nemmeno per vie demoniache… okay, forse quella battaglia a parole l’aveva vinta Crowley.

“Allora, ce la faremo questa vacanza? Accetti?” gli domandò, quasi temendo un repentino rifiuto.  
“Accetto, ma solo se una sera facciamo un salto anche a Las Vegas; lì sì che sanno cosa sia una tentazione, anche più di una!” sogghignò il suo eterno nemico/amico/e forse qualcosa di più.  
A suo rischio e pericolo, Aziraphale strinse la mano che l’altro gli aveva già teso, accettando quella condizione.  
Dopotutto, lui stava per porne una più fondamentale.

“Crowley, non credo di averti detto ancora tutto. Quello che voglio condurre è un vero e proprio esperimento, del tipo: quanto riusciremo a comportarci da umani?” gli rivelò, una volta per tutte.  
Crowley si levò gli occhiali, per fargli vedere quanto quell’informazione gli aveva fatto sgranare gli occhi.  
“Intendi niente miracoli?” si stupì.  
“Nemmeno il più piccolo; da quando faremo la valigia per partire a quando torneremo e la disferemo. Ovvio, viaggiando con metodi rigorosamente umani.” gli propose il biondo.

Crowley si risistemò gli occhiali, fissandolo a fondo, in silenzio, per qualche minuto, con uno sguardo indecifrabile degno del migliore giocatore di poker.  
Poi emise la sua sentenza, con una piccola risatina.  
“Interessante. Folle, inutile, insensato, ma interessante.”  
Aziraphale gli sorrise, rincuorato.

“Ottimo, allora lo faremo. Se ci pensi, ho agito per tempo a chiedertelo. Sta per finire febbraio e la vacanza sarebbe bello farla a luglio. Io credo che dovremmo fare tutto in modo umano… anche riguardo la possibilità di andarci!” si spinse all’estremo l’angelo.  
Stranamente si sentiva fortunato.  
“Intendi … pagando? Soldi veri, non miracolati? A una stupida agenzia di viaggi? E questi soldi come li dovremmo ottenere?” partì con il terzo grado Crowley, sempre più basito.  
“Beh… io ogni tanto qualche libro son costretto a venderlo, purtroppo… quindi ho da parte qualcosina. E tu, non lo so, magari potresti vendere qualche tua pianta…”

“Che coooosa?!” lo aggredì Crowley. “Non mi separerò MAI da Rhapsody, Crazy Little Thing, Bicycle, Pressure, Ga Ga, Dust, Magic, Want e Miracle! Loro sono mie, devono tremare sotto i miei ordini, se lo scordano di andare da qualcuno che canti loro canzoncine e infiocchetti le loro foglie!” sfuriò, gesticolando come un pazzo.  
“Okay, okay, come non detto!” lo rabbonì Aziraphale, per poi sollevare un sopracciglio, con un’espressione tra il curioso e il divertito. “Chiami le tue piante con frammenti di canzoni dei Queen?”  
“Certo, conosci forse nomi migliori? Cioè… le avrei anche chiamate direttamente Freddie 1, 2, 3 , 4 ,5,  
6, 7, 8 e 9… ma poi sarebbe suonato troppo da fanboy, non credi?” chiese un consiglio Crowley, assalito dal dubbio e già dimentico della sua rabbia precedente.  
Del resto i Queen operavano su di lui un vero e proprio miracolo, sempre.

“Eh sì, caro… ma giusto un po’. Così invece è molto meglio!” gli diede corda l’angelo, mentre continuava a domandarsi silenziosamente cosa significasse ‘fanboy’.  
Doveva essere una parola che si era appena inventato.

“Piuttosto, quando ti decidi a regalarmene una tu di piantina? Così la chiamo Best Friend.” mormorò il rosso, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
“Ohh…” arrossì l’angelo con un sorriso, guardandolo di sottecchi.

“Ho trovato! vieni con me, angelo, ho un’idea su come fare la nostra vacanza!” lo prese per un braccio, alzandosi con lui dalla panchina.  
“Ma dove andiamo?” lo seguì il biondo, mentre lasciavano St. James Park.  
“Hai mai sentito parlare degli umani che tentano di cambiare la loro vita affidandosi alla fortuna? Questo è ciò che faremo anche noi!” annunciò lui.

Crowley riuscì a trovare in poco tempo una tabaccheria nelle vicinanze ed entrò con Aziraphale.

“Bene, angelo, lascia che ti presenti una delle ultime invenzioni di questi primi anni ’90: i gratta e vinci.” gli spiegò il demone, mentre attendevano che servissero i clienti davanti a loro.  
Aziraphale osservava con aria curiosa i rettangolini di carta colorati multicolore che pendevano dalle pareti dietro la cassa.

Di quel periodo che stavano vivendo, Crowley aveva fatto suo il gel a lunga tenuta e si divertiva a modellarsi i capelli - portati corti ma con un folto ciuffo - come se gli uscissero dai lati dei piccoli cornini che gli si addicevano molto.  
Aziraphale non aveva disdegnato il perossido d’idrogeno che conferiva ai suoi capelli un biondo ancora più luminoso.

“Ma che cosa sono?” domandò sottovoce a Crowley.  
“Lo chiamano anche lotteria istantanea: prendi un biglietto, ne gratti il contenuto e se riesci a soddisfare i requisiti richiesti, puoi vincere. Si va dall’equivalente necessario a comprarti un altro biglietto… a un bel gruzzoletto che, se non ti cambia la vita, di sicuro te la migliora!” gli chiarì il rosso.  
“Oh, ma che gradevole invenzione!” sorrise estasiato Aziraphale.  
“Oh sì, le nostre file sono aumentate notevolmente di numero, fra gente che ha perso casa pur di grattare in modo ossessivo compulsivo quei foglietti e chi è passato da quello a ben più nocive forme di gioco d’azzardo. Raramente Satana è stato così di buon umore!” ridacchiò soddisfatto l’altro.  
“Oh no, buon cielo! Occorre che qualcuno ponga rimedio a questa piaga!” si allarmò il biondo. “Certo è che prima, per combatterla, devo capire meglio con cosa ho a che fare.” borbottò, estraendo dalla tasca una sterlina e attendendo il suo turno.  
“Mi sembra ovvio…” ridacchiò Crowley.

“Buongiorno, desidera?” domandò il cassiere, gioviale.  
“Uno di quei…” tentennò Aziraphale, non ricordandone il nome.  
“Gratta e vinci!” venne in suo soccorso il bel demone, bisbigliandoglielo all’orecchio.  
“Gratta e vinci,” completò la frase, con un tacito ringraziamento al suo accompagnatore.

Una volta ottenuto quanto richiesto, i due si appoggiarono in fondo al bancone.

“Fa’ del tuo meglio, angelo!” lo esortò Crowley, producendogli una monetina per grattare.  
“Questo numero deve comparire in tutte e tre le colonne, vediamo se sarà così!” lesse la consegna Aziraphale.  
Grattando, si accorse che quell’obiettivo non era affatto così facile da raggiungere come credeva.  
“Ho perso!” si lagnò sconsolato, avvertendo l’impulso di stracciare quel biglietto che tanto lo aveva illuso, se non fosse che Crowley glielo sfilò prontamente di mano.

Gli sorrise suadente, facendogli un buffetto sulla guancia e avvicinandosi languido al suo orecchio.  
“Angelo, lo sai cosa dice un detto umano? Sfortunato nel gioco, fortunato in amore.” mormorò, mettendo quanta più carica erotica possibile nella sua voce da incantatore, mentre sfiorava il corpo dell’angelo col suo.  
Aziraphale si scostò all’istante, percosso da un lungo brivido, misto a una vampata di calore.  
“Uh! Ma, certo… io sono un essere di puro amore. Per forza, devo essere fortunato lì!” sviò quell’esplicita avance, come se niente fosse.

Crowley sbuffò, ma poi sorrise, ricordandosi del foglietto che teneva in mano.  
Lo agitò un po’, come per volerlo liberare dalla polverina di cui era cosparso, ma chissà perché quel movimento riuscì a spostare anche i numeri di quelle colonne.  
“Molto bene, cioè… voglio dire, molto male! E ora andiamo a riscuotere, vieni!” sogghignò, portando l’angelo con sé verso il cassiere.  
“Ma riscuotere cosa?” si accigliò il biondo.

\-------------------------

“Crowley! Questo è barare!” gli rinfacciò Aziraphale, mentre si allontanavano dal tabaccaio, prima che attirassero troppa attenzione su di loro.  
Aziraphale poteva giurare di aver visto anche una troupe televisiva in procinto di avvicinarsi.  
In effetti, vincere ben 5.000 sterline in un tranquillo quartiere della City of Westminster non è qualcosa che accadeva ogni giorno.

“No, questo è provare a sperimentare una meritata vincita umana… forse giusto con un piccolo aiutino dal basso! E poi il massimo era 50.000 sterline, non ho nemmeno peccato di Cupidigia, se ci pensi.” precisò il rosso, con finta innocenza. “Fatto sta che non possiamo averli subito, ci vorranno almeno un paio di mesi, giusto il tempo per andarci poi a prenotare la vacanza, in modo umano!”  
“E va bene, ammetto che è stato un aiuto che ci serviva.” riconobbe il biondo, non capendo cosa gli stesse consegnando l’altro.

“Questo è il biglietto vincente e questa la ricevuta. Però a provare l’entusiasmante esperienza umana di reclamare la vincita alle Poste Inglesi ci vai da solo!” sbottò Crowley. “Io me ne vado a terrorizzare un po’ le mie piante e a dormire un po’.” si congedò, allontanandosi con la sua andatura dinoccolata e lasciandolo solo.  
Tuttavia, Aziraphale era tutto fuorché demoralizzato. Quel pomeriggio lo avrebbe visto protagonista di una missione di tutto rispetto.

\----------------------------------------

“Oh, è stato tutto così emozionante,” gli raccontò la sera stessa, mentre cenavano al Ritz. “C’era questa fila così ordinata, scandita da un sistema elettronico che faceva avanzare solo pochi numeri per volta, ognuno al relativo sportello. Non capisco perché alcune persone si dimostrassero così insofferenti per un po’ di attesa!”  
“Angelo, non tutti hanno l’eternità davanti come me e te.” commentò Crowley, mescolando il suo caffè, prima di berlo.

“Poi è arrivato il mio turno, ho fatto la richiesta e mi hanno fatto anche compilare un modulo in ogni sua parte,” continuò il suo racconto il biondo, un po’ su di giri per tanta burocrazia.  
“Capisco il tuo entusiasmo, anzi no, non lo capisco… ma alla fine, i soldi ce li danno o no?” tagliò corto Crowley, al quale però non era sfuggito un dettaglio, non irrilevante.

“Oh sì, certo, ce li verseranno su un conto cointestato che ho fatto aprire proprio oggi: il conto Crowraphale!” lo informò l’altro con un sorrisone.  
Ma così ampio e radioso come quello che stava sfoggiando Crowley.  
“Allora quel nomignolo ti piace!”  
“Ha un bellissimo suono, non posso negarlo…” arrossì l’angelo.

“Come spero non mi vorrai negare perché stasera non hai ordinato il dolce.” lo interrogò Crowley, che quel dettaglio non se l’era dimenticato.  
“Beh, non mi va…” restò sul vago il biondo.  
“Angelo…”  
“Ho già mangiato a sazietà, stasera… era tutto squisito e ...”  
“Aziraphale, guarda che non me la bevo! Me lo vuoi dire perché non hai mangiato il dolce? E ora che ci penso, hai bevuto anche pochissimo vino?” lo mise alle strette l’altro.

“E va bene. Forse c’è ancora una cosa che devo dirti…” si incupì l’angelo.  
“Oh no, non stai bene, sei malato?” si allarmò il demone. “No, aspetta, ma che cazzo mi fai dire? Noi non ci possiamo ammalare!” si tranquillizzò da solo.  
“E infatti sto benissimo. Però c’entra con la vacanza che voglio fare con te.” mugolò l’altro. “Saremo al mare, in una spiaggia. Si presume molto poco vestiti.”  
“Oh sssssì, presumi benissssimo!” sibilò il demone, accendendosi di desiderio al solo pensiero.

Aziraphale portò la sedia più vicina alla sua, prendendogli pure una mano.  
“Ecco, caro, io…”  
“Sssì?” si dondolò più vicino a lui Crowley.  
“Voglio arrivare in forma per la prova costume!” sentenziò fiero l’altro.

Crowley per poco non cadde dalla sedia.

“La prova costume?” provò a ripetere, ancora incredulo.  
“Sì, perché ti stupisci tanto? Di certo è un’invenzione demoniaca, scommetto! Con quella sensazione di disagio costante che ti fa sentire inadeguato ai modelli standard con cui continuano a tampinarti per ogni dove…” borbottò l’angelo, infervorato.  
“Coooosa?! Semmai quella è una vostra stupidissima invenzione, quel continuo spronare a una vita equilibrata, a mangiar sano, a lavorare su se stessi per migliorarsi… bleeaah mi viene l’orticaria solo a parlarne!” controbatté il demone, fingendo di grattarsi convulsivamente.

“Non mi importa chi l’abbia inventata, fatto sta che voglio superarla!” ribadì determinato Aziraphale.  
“Angelo, lo abbiamo già fatto questo discorso, più di un secolo fa. Se è ancora quel rompicoglioni del tuo capo che ti mette in testa queste cazzate, io…” spergiurò Crowley.  
Non sapeva nemmeno lui ancora bene cosa, ma qualcosa avrebbe fatto.

“Non c’entra niente Gabriel, anzi, è un bel po’ che non mi parla. Non è qualcosa che mi è stato detto di fare, è un qualcosa che voglio fare io, per provare a me stesso che è un limite che sono in grado di superare.” chiarì il biondo, sgranando i suoi occhi azzurri con la sua migliore espressione da cucciolo. “Solo per quest’estate, poi tornerò alle mie abitudini, come sempre. Ma voglio riuscirci, o quantomeno provarci… solo che da solo è troppo complicato. Mi aiuterai, caro?”  
Caro.  
Ormai l’angelo lo aveva in pugno e lo sapeva bene.  
Crowley non poteva resistergli quando usava quel tono di voce, quello sguardo supplichevole e soprattutto quell’appellativo così affettuoso.

Buffo.  
Lui che era un demone tentatore di talento indiscusso, faticava a resistere.  
Doppiamente buffo.  
Avrebbe aiutato un angelo.  
Triplamente buffo.  
Avrebbe aiutato un angelo a non cadere in tentazione.

“D’accordo, angelo. Nonostante non approvi questa tua sciocca ossessione nemmeno un po’, ti aiuterò; se per te è così importante.”  
“Non sai quanto lo sia!” gli sorrise riconoscente l’angelo.  
“Ma sappi che non sarò affatto tenero.” lo mise in guardia.  
“Oh, ma io non voglio che tu sia tenero!” scosse la testa l’altro, fiducioso.  
“Ti farò vivere un vero inferno!” gli garantì.  
“E io lo affronterò con il sorriso stampato in faccia!” ribatté caparbio il biondo.  
Si strinsero la mano per suggellare il loro nuovo accordo.

“Perfetto, angelo. Andiamocene da qui, perché necessiti di riposo.” lo spronò Crowley, alzandosi da tavola.  
“Hai ragione.” lo seguì l’altro, lasciando il conto pagato e una mancia d’accompagnamento.  
“L’allenamento comincerà subito domani mattina.” lo informò il rosso, mentre gli faceva strada verso la Bentley.  
“Non potrei chiedere di meglio!” asserì il biondo.  
“Alle cinque ad Hyde Park!” precisò, mettendo in moto.  
“Alle cinque ad Hy…. Alle cinque?!” strabuzzò gli occhi Aziraphale, sconvolto, mentre la Bentley sfrecciava per le strade con la consueta non curanza di chi la guidava.

Crowley si tolse gli occhiali, per guardarlo nel modo più sadico possibile.  
“Quale parte di Inferno non hai colto?”

TBC


	2. II: Let's try the human way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley prende lasua missione forse un po' troppo seriamente ^^' Aziraphale reggerà i suoi ritmi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylà! Questo capitolo non so da dove sia uscito, non era ciò che pensavo di scrivere… è successo di nuovo, questi due fanno come vogliono (ditemi che succede anche a voi altre autrici di non tenere mai a bada i protagonisti!)… tra l’altro sono spuntati pure altri due personaggini di passaggio che potrebbero esservi familiari ;)  
Fluff!Alert e Crazy stuff!Alert direi, questi avvertimenti sono necessari…  
Scusate se è un po’ lunghetto…

Capitolo II: Let’s try the human way

Aziraphale si accorse che stava saltellando mentre si avvicinava all’entrata della sua libreria.  
Dopotutto, Crowley era già sfrecciato via con la sua macchina, poteva lasciarsi andare a uno slancio di entusiasmo.  
Il suo piano aveva dato i frutti sperati.  
Crowley sarebbe stato dalla sua parte nella guerra… ai chili di troppo.  
Con lui non poteva fallire.  
Certo, un minimo di impegno però doveva mettercelo anche lui, anche più di un minimo.  
E poi dopo quello sarebbe cominciata la loro vacanza.  
Loro due sempre insieme, a ridere, scherzare, passeggiare e magari…

\- Meglio non correre troppo con la fantasia, Azi!– si redarguì da solo.

Girò la chiave, aprì e richiuse la porta dietro le sue spalle e si portò al centro della libreria.  
Le ore di assenza si facevano sentire e Aziraphale si strinse la giacca più attorno a sé, mal sopportando quel freddo pungente.  
Stava per schioccare le dita per farsi comparire un tè, o meglio, una densa e fumante cioccolata calda.  
All’occorrenza, aveva anche un piccolo cucinotto dove prepararseli come faceva ogni umano nella propria quotidianità, ma vista l’ora tarda non lo solleticava l’idea di usare stoviglie e mettersi a lavare tutto.  
Prima di veder compiuto il suo desiderio, si fermò.

\- No, Principato, datti un contegno, una cioccolata calda non è certo consona a chi sta per iniziare un processo di dimagrimento ferreo! – si autoconvinse, sapendo che c’erano altri metodi per scaldarsi.

Ecco perché schioccò le dita, ma solo per far comparire un caminetto rustico, che ben si adattava all’arredamento, posto dietro le due poltrone color crema che c’erano agli angoli del grosso tappeto dalle tonalità calde e le fantasie vagamente orientali.  
Soddisfatto dal confortante tepore che scaturiva, Aziraphale si sistemò sulla poltrona a sinistra, estraendo da sotto di essa qualcosa a cui teneva particolarmente, quasi in modo morboso.  
Non poteva decisamente considerarsi un libro da angeli buoni e meticolosi, tutt’altro.  
Per questo Aziraphale lo nascondeva con così tanta cura.

\- Se Gabriel mi sorprendesse con in mano questo libro me lo distruggerebbe all’istante… e forse non solo il libro! – pensò, non gradendo affatto quella prospettiva.

Ma il suo capo era lontano miliardi di miglia e almeno sette cieli, quindi non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi.  
Voleva rileggere alcune pagine, per tirare l’orario e farsi trovare pronto all’alba all’appuntamento concordato con Crowley.  
Tuttavia temeva di cedere a quell’insidia prettamente umana chiamata abbiocco, ne poteva avvertire i sintomi dopo tutte le energie spese per convincere Crowley a collaborare.  
Ecco perché ritenne opportuno farsi comparire fra le mani una graziosa radiosveglia, che sistemò sopra il piccolo tavolino rotondo con vari libri impilati.

\- Giusto per sicurezza… - si disse, accorgendosi che le palpebre cominciavano già a farsi molto più pesanti.

************* (Contemporaneamente)

Chi non dormiva affatto era Crowley; del resto lui la pennichella l’aveva già fatta al pomeriggio… e poi aveva un sacco di cose importanti da fare.

\- Altro che quegli adorabili chiletti in più… il cervello si dovrebbe far ridurre, così se non altro penserebbe meno a queste cazzate! – rimuginava tra sé e sé.

Anche se non condivideva le ragioni di quella missione, l’aveva presa a cuore.  
Perché, contrariamente a quello che si può pensare sui demoni, lui un cuore lo aveva eccome.

Sfidando la sua poca, se non pressoché inesistente passione per la lettura, si era fatto comparire fra le mani un manuale su come diventare motivatore, ma aveva preferito apprendere le restanti ventinove lezioni di trenta in un più pratico videocorso in vhs.  
Verso le tre passate aveva già appreso ogni nozione possibile, ma ancora non gli bastava.

Sempre rimanendo seduto in modo scomposto sulla poltrona, con i piedi sul tavolo, accese la TV, cominciando uno zapping frenetico, alla ricerca di stimoli e idee, fino a che giunse a un canale dove era appena iniziato un film che davvero poteva fare al caso suo.  
Riguardarlo gli avrebbe solo giovato, lui poi con quelle scene così violente e crude ci andava a nozze!

Proprio quando stava per avvicinarsi uno dei suoi momenti preferiti, due figure purtroppo a lui familiari invasero la scena.

“Gloria a Satana!” disse Ligur.  
“Gloria a Satana!” gli fece eco Hastur.  
“Ehilà, Cip e Ciop!” li sbeffeggiò Crowley, senza scomporsi.

I due lo guardavano basiti, senza capire.  
“Niente, è un cartone che fanno sulla Terra su due esserini infernali, me li ricordate!” chiarì il rosso, con un gesto frenetico della mano. “Non ci si vedeva da quanto? Due, forse tre secoli… certo è che non mi mancavate!” sbuffò.  
“Nemmeno tu, ma dobbiamo parlarti!” spiegò Ligur, velenoso, mentre Hastur si limitava a fissarlo con il suo solito astio.  
“Vi ascolto, anche perché pare che non abbia alternative!” rispose Crowley con fare annoiato, appoggiandosi la faccia su una mano messa a pugno, il gomito appoggiato sul bracciolo della poltrona.  
“Volevamo sapere come vanno le cose.” replicò Hastur.  
“C’è fermento ai piani bassi, l’Armageddon si sta avvicinando.” continuò Ligur.  
Crowley alzò gli occhi, tanto erano nascosti dalle lenti scure.

Non aveva mai sopportato questo parlar grosso dell’inferno, un po’ come i pescatori che esagerano sempre sulle dimensioni dei pesci che hanno pescato.  
E, in tutta onestà, quello era un pesce che Crowley si augurava non venisse mai realmente preso all’amo.

“Per Satana! Non vedo l’ora, lo attendiamo da così tanto!” alzò il pugno con tutto l’entusiasmo che riuscì a fingere e gli altri due se la bevvero, annuendo in risposta.  
“Pazienta, collega. Forse non sarà quest’anno e nemmeno il prossimo o il prossimo ancora… ma qualcosa è nell’aria, tieniti pronto.” lo informò Hastur.  
Fu un vero sollievo per Crowley sapere che l Armageddon non era ancora poi così vicino.

“Tanto che siamo qui, perché non parlare delle azioni del giorno?” propose Ligur.  
“Oh sì le azioni!” approvò entusiasta Hastur, guardandolo con occhi adoranti.  
“Le azioni…” ripeté Crowley, decisamente con molto meno entusiasmo.

\- I peccati è bello farli commettere e basta, perché perdere tempo a fare gli spacconi e vantarsi di chi ha commesso la cosa più grave? Cos’è, c’è una nomina ‘Demone del Mese’ forse? In ogni caso, dovrebbero darla a me! – considerò Crowley, prima di ascoltarli con interesse palesemente finto.

“Oggi ho convinto un ragazzino a taccheggiare un negozio per la prima volta. Tempo dieci anni e svaligerà le banche, poi sarà nostro!” si vanto il demone moro e di carnagione scura, con aria pienamente soddisfatta di sé, mentre accarezzava l’iguana che aveva in testa.  
“Io oggi ho convinto un uomo in un bosco a dare fuoco a tutto e prima che potessero arrivare i soccorsi era già troppo tardi, ogni cosa rasa al suolo!” rise malvagiamente Hastur.

Crowley dovette fare uno sforzo per contenersi e non andare in escandescenze. Il pensiero di tutte quelle povere piante distrutte lo angosciava fin nel profondo del suo animo nero.

\- Un conto è terrorizzarle un po’, ma bruciarle, che crudeltà disumana… oh, già, siamo demoni!- ponderò.

“Tra sette anni sarà un efferato piromane e poi sarà nostro!” concluse il demone biondo dalla carnagione pallidissima.  
“Se proprio ci tenete a saperlo, prima del pisolino ho causato uno sciopero non annunciato in tutta la rete del metro di Londra.” li informò il demone dai capelli scarlatti e dalla carnagione vagamente abbronzata. “A Piccadilly Circus ho scatenato l’Inferno... metaforicamente parlando!” sogghignò, fiero di sé, ma senza aspettarsi ovazioni.

\- Figuriamoci se questi due babbei capiranno mai l’evoluzione del ragionare su larga scala, altro che un’anima per volta! – rifletté.

Hastur e Ligur infatti non capirono.  
“Che cos’è un pisolino?” domandò Hastur, accigliato.  
“Credo che sia un tipo di cibo!” rispose Ligur, che adorava dare l’impressione di quello che sapeva sempre tutto, soprattutto vedendo come Hastur pendeva dalle sue labbra ogni volta, con lo stupore negli occhi.  
Crowley li maledì dentro sé per non aver colto la grandiosità del suo gesto, ma quello che i due non poterono ignorare è quello che stava per succedere.

Mentre parlavano, il film aveva proseguito il suo corso, nonostante l’intrusione e il protagonista non tardò ad arrivare, armato del suo fidato fucile.  
Il proiettile, come da copione, freddò la sua vittima, ma di riflesso finì per colpire anche Ligur a una spalla.

Si trattava solo di una ferita superficiale, ma il demone moro gridò come se lo avessero ferito a morte.  
“Ligur, noooo!” urlò Hastur, ancora più disperato, stringendolo a sè e, accecato da una furia omicida, si fece comparire un mitra, giustiziando tutti, fino all’ultima comparsa più irrilevante.  
“Una reazione un filino esagerata, forse, per un graffietto, nemmeno reale, al tuo fidanzatino?” alzò gli occhi Crowley, stavolta togliendosi gli occhiali per far vedere loro la sua esasperazione.  
Hastur sussultò e dilatò le pupille, staccandosi da Ligur, che gli era rimasto abbracciato per tutto il tempo, così bruscamente da mandarlo a terra.  
“Il mio cosa?” tuonò il demone biondo.  
“C’è da dire che però siete riusciti a rendere il film ancora più interessante!” ridacchiò Crowley. “Tanto basta così, ho appreso a sufficienza.”  
“Appreso cosa per cosa?” domandò Ligur, rialzandosi, fissandolo con lo sguardo torvo.  
Mai come lo sguardo che rivolse a Hastur, che dopo quel comportamento aveva molto da farsi perdonare.  
“Spiacente, ragazzi, questi sono malvagissimi affari miei!” e puntò il telecomando verso la tv, pronto a farli sparire.  
“Crowley, ti odiamo!’ urlarono, prima di svanire del tutto e tornarsene all’Inferno.  
Crowley sventolò la mano sorridendo, finché lo schermo si annerì.   
“Il sentimento è reciproco, miei molto poco stimati colleghi!” parlò, ormai solo a se stesso.

Guardò l’orologio.  
Erano le quattro e venti passate.  
Mancava davvero poco all’appuntamento ad Hyde Park.  
Gli angeli erano sempre molto puntuali, era una cosa risaputa.  
Tuttavia Aziraphale ben più di una volta si era dimostrato l’eccezione che confermava la regola.  
Crowley lo conosceva bene, per questo, da bravo demone, aveva deciso di non fidarsi.

Dieci minuti dopo, con uno schiocco di dita aveva aperto la porta chiusa della libreria, entrando, senza fare rumore.  
Già da lontano poteva scorgere la figura dell’angelo, addormentato sulla poltrona.

\- Interessante, non ero io quello che ama sonnecchiare? – pensò, avvicinandosi e gettando un’occhiata anche al caminetto.  
\- Oh, angelo mio, e così avevi freddo? Ti scalderei in modi ben più dilettevoli… - cominciò a fantasticare a occhi aperti.

Osservandolo meglio, Crowley si accorse che Aziraphale stringeva un libro a sé, quasi come se fosse un peluche.  
Non era il più azzeccato dei paragoni, considerato quant’era spigoloso e reso fragile dall’usura del tempo.  
Incuriosito, Crowley si avvicinò ancora di più, cercando di intravvedere il titolo.  
Già il colore della copertina, rosso scuro, non si addiceva ai suoi soliti canoni. Il braccio dell’angelo copriva gran parte del titolo, lasciando solo intravvedere un ‘Pa’ sopra e una ‘L’ sotto, con una strana incisione ancora più in basso.  
Il tutto con un carattere dorato che creava un profondo contrasto.  
La curiosità era troppa e Crowley tentò di scostare quel braccio, con quanta più circospezione possibile.  
“Paradise…” lesse a bassa voce, alzando gli occhi.

\- E ti pareva, cos’altro poteva leggere un angelo?-

Fu solo quando spostò del tutto il braccio arrivando a leggere anche quel ‘Lost’ che cambiò tutto.

Quel libro lui lo conosceva dolorosamente bene, la Cacciata dal Paradiso. Non solo quella di Adamo ed Eva, ma anche la sua.  
Una strana malinconia cominciò ad assalirlo.

Mentre continuava a osservare rapito quella copertina, si accorse che Aziraphale aveva cominciato a stiracchiarsi nel sonno, probabilmente stimolato dal braccio che gli aveva toccato.

\- Oh, merda, no, no, no, no, no… - si allarmò Crowley, la mente troppo annebbiata perché potesse suggerirgli un qualsiasi miracolo demoniaco per cavarsi d’impiccio.

L’angelo aprì gli occhi, guardandolo, con un’espressione calma – forse addirittura gioiosa? – sul suo volto riposato.

“Mm…Crowley…” mormorò con un largo sorriso Aziraphale, come se il demone fosse ancora all’interno del sogno così piacevole che stava facendo.

Questo prima che la consapevolezza lo investisse con l’irruenza di una doccia gelata.  
“CROWLEYYYY!!!” urlò, scandalizzato.  
Lo spavento fu tanto da fargli spuntare le ali, senza che lo volesse, cosa che lo portò a ricevere un’improvvisa spinta che finì per farlo cadere col sedere a terra, in modo davvero poco aggraziato.

“Ti svegli così ogni mattina, angelo?” esordì Crowley, scegliendo di mascherare tutta la sua precedente agitazione con il suo solito irriverente sarcasmo.  
“Che ci fai qui?” borbottò il biondo, massaggiandosi per la botta ricevuta.  
Quell’involucro umano era fin troppo sensibile al dolore.

“Mi assicuravo che fossi puntuale… e direi che ho fatto proprio bene a intervenire!” fece un sorrisetto l’altro.  
“Ma, non era necessario… avevo anche messo una sveglia…” protestò l’altro, mandando via le sue ali, che gli ostacolavano il rimettersi in piedi.  
“Oh sì, questa, vuoi dire?” replicò Crowley, afferrando la radiosveglia a forma di nuvoletta sul tavolino. “Posso apprezzare il tentativo, ma vedi, angelo, se non la programmi resta solo un inutile complemento d’arredo!” gliela sventolò davanti, per fargli capire che non era inserito alcun allarme.  
“Oh…” mugugnò sconfitto Aziraphale, riuscendo finalmente ad alzarsi.

“Che ci fa un angelo come te con un libro così peccaminoso?” lo interrogò Crowley, indicandogli il libro finito aperto sul tappeto.  
Aziraphale si precipitò a recuperarlo, miracolando le pagine ingiallite che si erano stropicciate e riponendolo sotto la poltrona.  
“Oh beh, sai, parla della cacciata di Adamo ed Eva dall’Eden… e allora mi ricorda te, quando ti ho conosciuto la prima volta…” mormorò imbarazzato, incapace di affrontare il suo sguardo e preferendo tenerlo fisso a terra.

Fatto sta che in questo modo evitò di vedere un demone che si era commosso, ma che si affrettò a farselo passare.

“Pensa che Johnny me la voleva regalare una prima copia del suo poema… anche perché, chi credi gli abbia dato una spintarella?” ammiccò sornione “Mai come coi Fiori del Male di Baudie, quanto ci siamo divertiti il secolo scorso e quante soddisfazioni mi ha dato!” aggiunse, con fare un po’ nostalgico.

Qualsiasi cosa per provocare il suo bell’angelo.  
-Baudie?!- ripete fra sé e sé Aziraphale, controllandosi per contenere l’enorme gelosia.

“Ti riferisci forse a Baudelaire?” domandò invece con finta nonchalance e un tono pacato.  
“Sì, proprio a lui. I poeti maledetti e gli Impressionisti hanno reso il diciannovesimo secolo così interessante. Quanto Assenzio ci siamo bevuti insieme io, Manet e Degas!” sorrise il bel demone.

Aziraphale aveva sentito anche troppo e il livello di gelosia stava salendo vertiginosamente.  
\- E mai una sera che tu ti sia degnato di invitarmi coi tuoi amichetti a provare questo Assenzio! -

“Sarà meglio andare!” sbottò, stizzito, schioccando le dita per conferirsi l’outfit più consono.  
E lo trovò in una morbida tuta color avorio di cotone felpato, con fascetta in coordinato che gli teneva indietro i riccioli più ribelli. Ai piedi, comode scarpe da ginnastica, rigorosamente bianche.  
“Sono pronto!”

Inutile dire che era un pasticcino tale che il demone se lo stava mangiando con gli occhi.

Questo prima che, guardandolo meglio, Aziraphale finalmente si rendesse conto che c’era qualcosa di diverso anche in lui.  
“Crowley, santo cielo! Come ti sei conciato?” lo interrogò, mettendolo più a fuoco.

Lui aveva degli anfibi neri, non che non li avesse mai indossati prima.  
Quello che esulava dal suo solito look era la tenuta militare che indossava con tanto di cappellino con visiera in coordinato.

Aziraphale si sarebbe morso la sua santa lingua piuttosto di dirglielo, ma doveva ammettere che era bello da togliere il fiato anche così.

“Ah, lo hai notato finalmente, eh? Beh, questo serve per il tuo allenamento, poi vedrai.” gli anticipò, lasciando con lui la libreria.

“Certo che è molto meno divertente circolare a quest’ora, non ci sono pedoni da rischiare di mettere sotto!” si lagnò Crowley, mentre la sua Bentley sfrecciava verso Hyde Park avendo un motivo in più per infrangere senza ritegno ogni limite di velocità.  
“Giuro che a costo di farti rallentare ne faccio comparire uno finto per miracolo!” sbottò Aziraphale, impanicato, reggendosi a qualsiasi cosa trovasse.

In un tempo decisamente record, i due arrivarono a destinazione.  
Incuranti dell’aria pungente di quel primo mattino Londinese, si incamminarono per il Parco, ovviamente deserto, motivo in più perché Crowley si togliesse gli occhiali, con grande gaudio di Aziraphale che adorava i suoi occhi.

Proseguirono finché Crowley non lo portò a un’aiuola costeggiata da un selciato dove al centro c’era una grande fontana rettangolare.

“Direi che qui è perfetto.” disse, per lo più a se stesso, prima di cambiare espressione e soprattutto tono di voce.

“Apri bene quelle orecchie traboccanti di crema pasticcera, soldato Aziraphale, dovrai fare almeno dieci fottutissimi giri attorno alla fontana e non ti inventare scuse del cazzo!” lo istruì, con disciplina glaciale.

Aziraphale, lo guardò confuso, sconvolto da un tale linguaggio così sconvenevole.  
“Ma cosa…”  
“Muoversi, ho detto, March!” tuonò Crowley.  
“Uh sì vado!” obbedì Aziraphale, cominciando il primo giro.

\- Non è il caso che gli faccia notare che siamo ancora a Febbraio e non a Marzo! – considerò, avvertendo fatica già al terzo giro.

“Crowley, io…” borbottò affannato.  
“Vuoi forse battere la fiacca?” urlò il demone.  
“No…”  
“Nosssssignore, prego!” lo corresse, sibilando.  
“Nossignore, davvero!” si sforzò di urlare anche Aziraphale, trovando le energie per arrivare a ben sette giri.  
Gli ultimi tre giri furono una tortura infinita, qualcosa che il povero angelo non aveva mai sperimentato: gli doleva ogni muscolo e sudava anche da zone che non pensava di avere, la sua bella tuta ormai era un accavallamento di chiazze.  
Però riuscì a concludere il decimo, non seppe nemmeno lui come, fatto sta che ci riuscì, per poi crollare a terra, esausto.

Se Crowley fosse stato il solito Crowley avrebbe gioito per il raggiungimento di quel traguardo da parte del suo amico e si sarebbe complimentato con lui.  
Ma lui doveva restare nel suo ruolo integerrimo e sapeva di doverlo fare per Aziraphale.

“Cosa fai, soldato Aziraphale, batti la fiacca? In piedi, l’allenamento è solo all’inizio!” sbraitò, impassibile, andando verso di lui.  
Aziraphale non accennò minimamente a muoversi.  
“Non t’azzardare a metterti a dormire, sai? In piedi, pigrone!” lo spronò.  
“Non ce la faccio…” esalò il biondo.  
“ ‘Non ce la faccio’ esiste solo nel dizionario dei falliti, vuoi essere un fallito, tu?” insistette il rosso.  
“Nossignore…” replicò debolmente.  
“Non ho ssssentito!”  
“Nossignore!!!” ci mise più enfasi Aziraphale, rialzandosi, pronto a seguirlo.

Arrivati in un punto dove c’era spazio a sufficienza, Crowley schioccò le dita per far apparire una di quelle strutture per allenamento delle braccia e delle spalle che aveva visto nel film.

“Devi percorrerla in due maledetti minuti avanti e indietro, non voglio sentire storie, intesi?” gli intimò.  
“Oh beh, se non altro non devo correre… e le altezze non mi hanno mai spaventato.” si arrampicò Aziraphale, pronto a cominciare.  
Si lasciò andare, afferrando la prima sbarra con le sole braccia e dandosi la spinta per raggiungere la seconda, di quell’infinita serie.  
Sadicamente, Crowley ne aveva fatta comparire una ben più lunga di quella del film.  
A metà strada, Aziraphale si accorse che non era affatto semplice come pensava.

“Che fai lì, penzoloni? Vuoi passare tutto il resto dell’eternità appeso lì come un salame?” lo derise il demone.  
“Nossignore… mi riposo solo un po’…”  
“Riposarti! I rammolliti riposano, come quel buono a nulla di Sandalphon, non sarai mica come lui, vero?”

Crowley sapeva bene quanta poca simpatia il suo angelo nutrisse nei confronti di quel suo superiore, ecco perché fece leva su questo.

“Mai!” ringhiò Aziraphale, spinto da una grinta che gli permise di arrivare fino in fondo.  
“Ce l’ho fatta!” sorrise, ma Crowley non era disposto a concedergli tregua.  
“A far cosa? La prima parte, vorrai dire!”  
“Ma…” tentennò il biondo.  
“Il percorso completo prevede che tu torni indietro e sei già in un fottutisssssimo ritardo, ssssbrigati!” lo spronò il rosso.  
“Non se ne parla!” si impuntò Aziraphale.  
Crowley si impegnò ad entrare nel suo personaggio il più possibile.  
“Se non fai quel percorso a ritroso, giuro che ti faccio ricomparire le ali, poi te le strappo piuma per piuma e ci faccio un cuscino con scritto sopra NULLITÀ!!!!” urlò con quanto fiato aveva in gola.  
“Uh, ma che modi!” borbottò stizzito l’angelo, ma se non altro, eseguì gli ordini, anche se con una fatica immane.

“Bravo, angelo, ora scendi giù.” lo invitò Crowley, un po’ più tranquillo. “Visto che hai detto che ti piacciono le altezze, per te sarà una passeggiata arrampicarti in cima a quell’albero!” indicando uno degli alberi ormai spogli del lungo viale, dall’altezza ben poco incoraggiante.  
Sospirando, Aziraphale cominciò a muovere i primi passi, puntando i piedi nella corteccia rinsecchita, senza successo.  
Ed è qui che Crowley fece l’errore di entrare troppo nel suo personaggio.  
“Sei una vergogna per gli occhi, Palla di Lardo!”  
Fu un attimo.  
Aziraphale perse la presa e cascò a terra. L’impatto non fu doloroso, poiché era salito appena di qualche centimetro, ma erano state le parole del suo amico ad annientarlo.  
Quello che lui credeva un amico.  
“Hai ragione tu, sono inguardabile e disgustoso!” si accasciò in un angolo, scoppiando a piangere, seppellendo la testa fra le ginocchia piegate.

Crowley fu accanto a lui in un istante, toccandogli una spalla con fare esitante.  
“No, angelo, scusami, è colpa mia, la situazione mi è sfuggita di mano. E’ che ho rivisto Full Metal Jacket, ma tu che ne puoi sapere? Un film così meravigliosamente crudo e violento non lo guarderesti mai. Il punto è che il Sergente Hartman sembrava potesse fare al caso mio, ma ho esagerato… quello è un soprannome che lui dà a una recluta e…”  
Aziraphale non lo stava nemmeno a sentire, continuando a piangere, offeso nel profondo del suo animo immacolato.  
“Angelo…”  
“NO! Chiamami come mi merito, chiamami Palla di Lardo!” ribatté fra le lacrime.  
Era troppo.

“Accidenti a me e alle mie idee del cazzo!” si maledì Crowley, tornando coi suoi abiti scuri usuali.  
“Azi, davvero, era tutta una recita, ho sbagliato tutto e poi non lo volevo dire sul serio, devi credermi!” perorò la sua causa, facendo qualcosa che non faceva mai: lo abbracciò da dietro, cercando di calmare i suoi singulti.  
“Dav.. davvero?” guaì l’angelo, con la testa ancora nascosta.  
“Te lo giuro sulla mia Bentley che non volevo dirlo! Se proprio devo trovarti un nomignolo per farti reagire, quello sarebbe ‘Muffin su due gambe’, che dici?” mormorò Crowley, senza interrompere il suo abbraccio.  
L’angelo si scostò un poco, quel tanto che bastava per rialzare la testa e affrontare il suo sguardo.  
Si asciugò le lacrime, tirò su con il naso e si mise anche a ridacchiare.  
“Beh, sì, di sicuro si adatta molto di più a me!”

Crowley gli sorrise in risposta e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
“Vieni, Muffin, ce ne andiamo da qui, direi che per oggi ti ho spremuto a dovere…” decise il rosso, facendo sparire ogni traccia di quello che aveva fatto comparire.  
Del resto erano quasi le sette di mattina e il Parco cominciava a popolarsi un po’ di più.  
“Davvero mi porti a casa? Non è un altro trucco e poi, che so, mi farai nuotare in una piscina piena di alligatori?” si intimorì Aziraphale, mentre salivano in macchina.  
“Non darmi idee per il futuro, angelo!” ridacchiò Crowley, mettendo in moto.

“Eccoci arrivati, sono certo che non ti metterai a vendere nemmeno un libro per oggi!” commentò Crowley, una volta tornati a Soho.  
“Non farò entrare nessuno, li caccerò anche in malo modo se serve!” borbottò il biondo, facendolo ridere. “Voglio solo la mia poltrona!” aggiunse, in procinto di andare via.  
Crowley lo fermò, afferrandolo per un braccio, ma senza forza.  
“Aspetta, prima che tu vada, voglio darti una cosa. Chiudi gli occhi!” gli disse e l’angelo decise di fidarsi.

Il rosso schioccò le dita, facendo comparire quello che desiderava.  
“Ora puoi aprirli.”  
Eseguendo quanto detto, Aziraphale si ritrovò a fissare un buffo, quanto adorabile, pupazzetto mingherlino con i capelli rossi, i vestiti scuri e degli occhiali da sole che si potevano anche togliere, rivelando dei simpatici occhietti gialli da serpente.  
“Crowley, ma…”  
“Se proprio ci tieni ad avere qualcosa che ti ricordi me, questo se non altro è molto più morbido da sssstringere, rispetto a quello sssstupido libro!” disse tutto d’un fiato il demone, in attesa di una reazione.  
“È bellissimo, grazie!” gli fece un sorrisone Aziraphale, molto colpito, scendendo dalla macchina con quel regalo così prezioso per lui.  
“A domani!” sparì dalla sua vista Crowley, lasciandolo piacevolmente perplesso.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se siete arrivati fino a qui, qualche nota:  
\- Una volta a Milano scattò davvero uno sciopero non preannunciato del metro e fu il delirio! Chissà, forse c’era lo zampino di Crowley anche allora XD  
\- Pagherei qualsiasi cifra per una scena in cui Crowley chiama Cip e Ciop Hastur e Ligur, lo trovo mooolto canon, come il suo guardarsi quei cartoni animati XD  
\- Ligur e Hastur sono shippabilissimi, non mi convincerete mai del contrario (ah, per quello che succede mi sono ispirata alla scena quando Crowley è al cinema e Hastur appare dentro al cartone)  
\- Mi piaceva l’idea che Azi stringesse un libro a mo’ di peluche, poi le reminiscenze scolastiche mi hanno fatto venire in mente cos’ha scritto John Milton e la mia mente ha urlato ‘Bingo!’, il resto è venuto da sé.  
\- Sono della scuola di pensiero secondo cui, da bravo demone tentatore quale è , Crowley nel corso dei millenni sia stato anche un gran amatore e secondo me Poeti Maledetti e Impressionisti per lui possono essere stati ottimi trombamici XD (sì sa, che l’amore, quello vero è solo per un certo angelo)  
\- March (che è l’esclamazione che si usa nelle marce militari) in Inglese significa anche Marzo quindi è solo non traducendolo che poteva venirmi quel giochino di parole ^^’  
\- Non avete idea di quanto sia stato spassoso scrivere l’allenamento in stile Full Metal Jacket (molto più ovattato, ovvio) , trovo canon che Crowley apprezzi quel film ^^’  
\- Chi non lo vorrebbe un pupazzetto così? <3
> 
> Ok, la smetto di blaterare, spero solo vi abbia divertito, ma, coraggio, fatevi avanti, accetto qualsiasi opinione ;P  
alla prossima ^^


	3. Capitolo III: This is Hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve lo dico già, in questo capitolo mancano metà delle cose che volevo metterci, ma avrei sforato troppo, quindi finiranno nel prossimo ^^’
> 
> Va anche detto che per come l’avevo plottato io all’inizio doveva partire dalla scena della palestra… invece interferenze di un certo angelo e un certo demone hanno portato a questo… ‘Personaggi che fanno come cavolo gli pare’ parte cento quattordicesima ^^’

Capitolo III: This is Hell!

Le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste, Aziraphale le impiegò per girare il cartellino sulla porta, di modo che indicasse a chiunque passasse di lì che la libreria era chiusa.  
Il solo pensiero di aggirarsi per i corridoi o arrampicarsi per la scala per cercare libri sugli scaffali, avvicinarsi e allontanarsi dal bancone o, molto più semplicemente, il solo pensiero di camminare ancora, per l’angelo era fuori discussione.  
Tanto che, perfino per raggiungere il suo bagno, Aziraphale ricorse a un piccolo miracolo che potesse tele-trasportarlo lì.

Non con pochi lamenti, si chinò per mettere il tappo alla grande vasca blu in fibra di vetro e resina, con delle screziature celesti che ricreavano un sofisticato effetto marmo.  
Aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua calda, versandoci un po’ di bagnoschiuma alla vaniglia e mentre attendeva che si riempisse, cominciò a spogliarsi, anche se non fu affatto un’impresa facile.  
Non c’era un solo osso o muscolo che non gli dolesse.  
Tolto anche l’ultimo indumento, stringendo i denti per lo sforzo che quell’ultimo piegamento costituiva, Aziraphale si immerse nel tepore dell’acqua, lasciandosi inebriare dal profumo che emanava.

\- Finalmente un po’ di pace! – rifletté fra sé e sé, lasciandosi scivolare più in avanti, in mezzo a tutta la schiuma che si era creata.

I suoi muscoli affaticati ne stavano sicuramente traendo un apprezzabile giovamento.  
Sarebbe probabilmente potuto restare in ammollo per l’eternità, ma decise che un’abbondante mezz’ora poteva bastare.  
Tuttavia, prima di uscire dalla vasca gli venne voglia di chiamare qualcuno, più che altro per ringraziarlo per come stesse prendendo a cuore quella faccenda.

\- Ecco, forse è meglio che ometto la parte del ‘prendere a cuore’ quando parlo con lui – si appuntò mentalmente, mentre con uno schiocco di dita faceva comparire il telefono che teneva di sotto.

Sollevò la cornetta e compose il numero desiderato.

Alzò gli occhi sentendo la solita segreteria che invitava a lasciare un messaggio con stile, pensando che avrebbe dovuto richiamare più tardi, invece poi sentì di nuovo quella voce, ma non più registrata in un nastro.

“Angelo, sei tu?”  
“Crowley! Non è prudente da parte tua rispondere così! E se fossero stati i tuoi capi a chiamarti?” si preoccupò il biondo.  
“Naaah, se vogliono dirmi qualcosa, loro usano metodi molto meno classici di un telefono!” fece spallucce Crowley, mentre slacciava i jeans con una mano libera. “Ma se proprio ti fa stare più tranquillo, d’ora in poi risponderò sempre ‘Pronto?’ quando non so chi possa essere, okay?”  
“Sì, così è molto meglio…” si rassicurò l’angelo.

“Ma tanto lo sapevo che eri tu…” mormorò il rosso, facendo scivolare i jeans fino ai piedi già denudati, per poi liberarsene.  
“Davvero? E come?” si intrigò l’altro.  
“Sesto senso.” replicò Crowley, entrando nel box doccia bordeaux che ben si abbinava ai colori scuri del suo appartamento.  
“Ad ogni modo, ti volevo ringraziare per l’allenamento di stamattina. È stato durissimo, nessun dubbio a riguardo, ma mi ha lasciato addosso quella stanchezza piena di soddisfazione personale, perché sai di aver adempito al tuo dovere e..”  
Aziraphale interruppe quello che ormai era diventato un monologo per uno strano rumore che sentiva dall’altro lato del ricevitore… come acqua che stava scorrendo.

“Caro, per caso ti sta piovendo in casa?”  
“No, è che sto facendo la doccia.” lo informò l’altro.  
“E come fai a parlarmi ancora al telefono?” si stupì il biondo.  
“Oh, è facile! L’ho miracolato per togliergli momentaneamente il filo e portarmelo appresso. Che io sappia, gli umani stanno già lavorando a una cosa del genere, per ora sono solo prototipi o roba che possono permettersi solo i ricconi… ma in futuro chissà mai che questa roba non prenda piede … e la mia gente potrebbe farne un ottimo utilizzo per ingrossare le nostre file!” spiegò lui, alzando la voce per farsi sentire nonostante il getto della doccia calda sotto il quale era.  
“Non se la mia gente saprà farne un utilizzo migliore!” controbatté l’angelo, prima di giungere a un punto cruciale. “Crowley, quindi mentre ti sto parlando… sei nudo?”

“Quante persone conosci che fanno la doccia vestiti?” ridacchiò il demone, cominciando a insaponarsi. “Mi ci voleva una bella doccia rigenerante, dopo esser stato appresso a te, è un bel dispendio di energie anche quello, non credere, eh!” aggiunse, strappando un sorriso all’angelo.

Questo prima di porgli una domanda decisiva.

“Tu che stai facendo?”  
“Sto guardando la TV!” si agitò Aziraphale, parlando senza pensare.

Il suo interlocutore però era più lucido che mai.

“Tu nemmeno ce l’hai la TV!” puntualizzò,.

Aziraphale era più teso di una corda di violino e a quell’osservazione sussultò spaventato con lo sfortunato esito di far cascare dal bordo su cui erano appoggiati la bottiglia del bagnoschiuma, lo shampoo e i sali, che finirono nella vasca, con quell’inconfondibile suono onomatopeico.  
Pluff.

“Un momento… sento l’acqua anch’io. Allora sei nella tua vasca!” dedusse il demone, per poi modulare la sua voce col tono più sexy possibile. “Io nudo, tu nudo… sai, angelo, questa telefonata sta diventando davvero interessante.”  
“Io no.. non potevo immaginare che…” balbettò Aziraphale, progressivamente sempre più scosso, anche perché sentirlo parlargli così stava cominciando a dargli qualche problema nelle parti basse.

Lo stesso piacevole stimolo che aveva Crowley.

\- Il mio bell’angelo nudo in una vasca, coperto solo da nuvole di bagnoschiuma, che potrei soffiare via, fino a che… -

Il demone chiuse gli occhi, accarezzandosi la nuca con una mano, immaginando che non fosse la sua mano, per poi scivolare verso la gola e poi giù ai pettorali, praticandosi carezze e stuzzicandosi un po’. La cosa gli stava piacendo un sacco e qualcuno se ne era accorto.

Aziraphale si era spinto la cornetta così vicino all’orecchio che poteva anche rischiare di perforarsi il timpano.

\- Sono gemiti quelli?-  
Rimase fermo immobile, a mordersi le labbra quasi fino a farle sanguinare e a concentrarsi il più possibile su cose poco sexy.

\- Mi serve qualcosa di orribile, qualcosa di disgustoso, qualcosa che mi dia il voltastomaco… ecco, tipo Sandalphon con un babydoll! Eeewww, che immagine rivoltante! – riuscì ad azzerare la sua potenziale libido.

Ignaro della battaglia che Aziraphale aveva appena avuto contro se stesso, Crowley continuava a parlargli.

“Azi, te lo immagini se inventassero dei telefoni coi quali potremmo vederci mentre ci parliamo? A proposito, angelo, ma tu chiami spesso la gente quando sei nudo?” lo provocò.

\- Oh no! – andò nel panico più totale Aziraphale, perdendo la presa della cornetta che finì dentro la vasca, con una sola possibile conseguenza.

Sentendo il rumore della chiusura di chiamata e poi della linea libera, Crowley sorrise divertito, prima di dar il dovuto sollievo a se stesso.  
Del resto lui non aveva certo problemi con la propria sessualità.  
Certo è che, con tutti i pensieri che stava facendo su un certo angelo dai capelli di nuvole, quel getto avrebbe dovuto regolarlo ben presto su gelido.

A qualche miglio di distanza, qualcun altro dalla sua vasca era finalmente uscito, avvolgendosi in un accappatoio celeste e cercando di distogliere la sua mente dalla conversazione appena avuta e da quello che gli era stato detto.

\- Meno male che non avevo in mano un asciugacapelli! – ponderò sollevato, recuperando dall’acqua quella cornetta ormai fuori uso… questo prima di schiccare le dita e riportarla alla condizione originaria.

\- Cosa mi è saltato in mente? D’ora in poi mai più chiamate dalla vasca! – si ammonì.

Una volta vestito, tornò fra i suoi amati libri, decidendo che ‘Delitto e Castigo ’ avrebbe potuto fare il suo dovere nel riportarlo sulla retta via, allontanando il pensiero di certi demoni dai capelli di fuoco, goduriosi sotto la doccia.

Tra un paragrafo e l’altro lo sguardo gli cadeva sul pupazzetto occhialuto che aveva sistemato sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua.

\- Almeno tu sei innocente, non certo come il soggetto del quale sei stato modellato a immagine e somiglianza! – ponderò, finendo per prenderlo, giocarci un po’ a togliergli e rimettergli gli occhiali, per poi sistemarlo accanto a sé.

Furono sufficienti un paio di capitoli, prima che le palpebre gli si facessero pesantissime.  
L’allenamento, la vasca e tutte le emozioni contrastanti nel corso della telefonata lo avevano proprio spossato.  
Era a malapena mezzogiorno, ma il pensiero di mangiare non lo sfiorava nemmeno, il che andava a favore della sua dieta.  
Voleva solo dormire.

\- Giusto il tempo di un pisolino veloce, mi ricarico un po’ le batterie, poi magari nel pomeriggio capace che riapro pure il negozio. – decise con atteggiamento volenteroso, richiudendo il libro e appoggiandolo sul tappeto con cura.

\- Certo che con quest’abitudine che mi è presa di dormire ultimamente potrei anche crearmi una camera da letto… però per ora andrà bene la poltrona. Tanto è solo questione di un’oretta e mi sveglio… - proseguì nelle sue considerazioni, rannicchiandosi e stringendo a sé il pupazzo.

Decisamente era molto più morbido di un libro.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Quando Aziraphale riaprì gli occhi ne trovò un paio grandi, gialli e serpentini che lo fissavano da vicinissimo.  
“Ci siamo svegliati, Principato dei dormiglioni, è da mezz’ora che me ne sto qui seduto a osservarti!” lo salutò Crowley, che, appunto, era seduto a gambe incrociate sul tappeto, accanto alla poltrona.

Aziraphale stava ancora cercando di riprendersi dal torpore del sonno.

“Speravo di trovarti ancora nella vasca, mi è andata male!” continuò a parlare il rosso, per poi indicare il pupazzetto che l’angelo stava ancora stringendo, senza gli occhiali. “Ma sei una visione anche così!” sorrise dolcemente.

Forse perché ormai si era abituato, forse perché sotto sotto, un po’ sperava in un suo ritorno, questa volta Aziraphale – ormai completamente sveglio- non si agitò più di tanto.  
“Questa cosa che tu mi vieni a svegliare sta diventando un po’ troppo ripetitiva!” bofonchiò l’angelo, alzandosi, così come fece Crowley.  
“Giusta osservazione. Qualche volta potresti venire tu a svegliare me!” lo prese in contropiede il demone.

Aziraphale rimase a fissarlo imbambolato per un po’, poi si decise a parlare.

“Sei venuto qui per far merenda insieme?” chiese, anche per allontanarsi da quel campo minato.

Il demone lo guardò con la sua più efficace espressione confusa.

“Merenda?! Angelo, semmai potremmo fare colazione, visto che sono le otto e mezza di mattina; ma il massimo che ti concedo è un centrifugato di frutta e verdure proteico.” replicò Crowley, intransigente, ma Aziraphale era fermo soltanto alla sua prima parte di discorso.

“Come otto di mattina? Oh, buon cielo! Ho davvero dormito per quasi un giorno intero?” si allarmò, portandosi le mani aperte sulle guance.  
“Un pivellino, confronto a me che ho dormito per un secolo; ma non è affatto male come inizio!” sfoderò un sorrisetto d’approvazione il rosso.

“Come mai non sei vestito da Marine isterico?” domandò il biondo, indicando i consueti abiti del demone.  
“Nuovi metodi di allenamento oggi. Anzi, vedi di cambiarti, così ti porto in palestra. Conciato così, damerino, non ti fanno nemmeno entrare!” lo avvisò Crowley.  
Palestra. Aziraphale nel corso degli ultimi decenni ne aveva sentito parlare, ma non ne aveva un’idea granché precisa.  
Si allontanò, borbottando qualcosa e nel giro di pochi secondi fu di ritorno con una tuta celeste, con la felpa a maniche lunghe che aperta rivelava una T-shirt bianca, come le scarpe, e un borsone blu con dentro una bottiglia d’acqua, un asciugamano, un cambio e altre cose che sarebbero potute tornare utili.  
“Ho letto che si usa fare così…” commentò, uscendo con un Crowley sorpreso quanto intrigato.

\- Ma cos’è? Ha un armadio pieno di questi completini sportivi cossssì dannatamente sssssexy? –

La Bentley si fermò nel parcheggio di una delle più prestigiose palestre di Londra nel quartiere Mayfair e Crowley fece strada ad Aziraphale.  
“Oh sì, certo, molto divertente da parte tua portarmi a una palestra con questo nome!” sbuffò l’angelo, indicando la grossa insegna dove campeggiava la scritta rossa ‘Virgin’  
“Cos?... Ma no, angelo, ti sbagli. È una catena di palestre famosissima in tutto il mondo, solo il meglio per te. Non è colpa mia se si chiama così!” si giustificò il demone.  
“Oh, quand’è così… che aspettiamo ad entrare?” tornò di ottimo umore l’angelo.

Tuttavia, ancora una volta, quello stato d’animo ebbe una durata effimera, perché una volta entrato in quell’enorme struttura, cominciò a guardarsi attorno, con un’espressione progressivamente sempre più sconvolta.  
C’erano cose troppo insolite ai suoi angelici occhi: biciclette strane, che restavano sempre ferme, anche se la gente ci pedalava forsennatamente; così come un inquietante tappeto dove qualcuno correva a più non posso, ma restava sempre bloccato nello stesso punto. C’era qualcun altro seduto su una panca che alzava e abbassava una leva attaccata a dei pesi considerevoli dietro la propria schiena, emettendo versi quasi disumani. C’era chi stava seduto a gambe divaricate su una scomodissima attrezzatura che quasi impediva alle gambe di tornare unite, per quanti sforzi facessero.

“Io qui non percepisco affatto amore!” sentenziò, guardando Crowley spaesato.  
“Uh beh, forse non amore nel senso più romantico del termine, ma ti assicuro che ci sono un sacco di vecchi che fanno i piacioni con le ragazzine oppure donne molto facili che fanno le svenevoli appena vedono una tartaruga…” replicò Crowley.  
“Come quelle che si trovano nel giardino?” lo guardò stralunato Aziraphale. “Anche se io ho sempre preferito le lumache!”  
“No, mentecatto di un angelo, intendo i pettorali a tartaruga che hanno gli uomini… alcune donne ci vanno matte!” chiarì il demone.

“Capisco… anzi, aspetta un attimo, ora capisco davvero dove mi hai portato! Questo è un girone infernale!” saltò alle conclusioni più sbagliate possibili Aziraphale, agitandosi.  
“Angelo, ma che caz…”  
“Sì.. tutte queste anime dannate, poverine, guarda come faticano… e come se la ridono quei loschi figuri che le osservano! Confessa, sono Ligur, Hastur, Dagon e qualche altro tuo amichetto tuo sotto mentite spoglie, non è forse così?” alzò la voce l’angelo, indicando uno a uno i personal trainer che, sentendosi chiamati in causa, si voltarono a guardarlo storto.

“Ma quale inferno? E poi non sono miei amichetti quelli! Meno ho a che fare con loro, meglio sto!” precisò Crowley, stizzito. “Comunque, Aziraphale, vedi di darti una calmata, è tutto un colossale equivoco e…”  
“Io non ci rimango in questo girone!”  
“Ti ho già detto che non è un fottuto girone!”

“Ci sono problemi, Signori?”  
Sentendo una voce cavernosa alle loro spalle, le due entità soprannaturali si voltarono, trovandosi faccia a faccia con uno dei personal trainer, quello più imponente.  
“Uh? Noooo, stavo solo spiegando che…” si affrettò a trovare una giustificazione Crowley, mentre Aziraphale si limitò a mostrare il suo sorriso più accomodante.

“La invito a far calmare il suo ragazzo perché sta disturbando tutti i nostri clienti coi suoi schiamazzi!”  
Il tono dell’istruttore era calmo, ma il modo in cui li stava guardando non prometteva niente di buono.

“Non sono il suo ragazzo!” starnazzò Aziraphale, agitatissimo.  
“Vieni, angelo, usciamo un attimo…” lo trascinò fuori con la forza Crowley.  
“Oh sì certo, non è il suo ragazzo… e io sono la Regina Elisabetta” pensò ad alta voce l’istruttore, guardandoli uscire.

Con una pazienza che non sapeva nemmeno di avere, tornando verso il parcheggio Crowley chiarì ogni cosa ad Aziraphale… o almeno credeva di averlo fatto.

Tornarono alla palestra, fermandosi alla Reception stavolta, dove li accolse una ragazza dall’aspetto tonico forse con dei muscoli troppo pronunciati sulle braccia e le cosce che il suo top con pantaloncini lasciava in bella mostra.

“Ciao belli, allora avete deciso di iscrivervi alla nostra palestra? Ne sono contenta!” commentò lei, sorridente, mentre masticava rumorosamente un chewing-gum.  
“Uh! No, è solo lui che si iscrive, io non ho bisogno di nessuna palestra!” precisò Crowley, stranito.  
“Ne sei sicuro Capelli-Buffi? Sei tutto pelle e ossa, ci sarebbe da lavorare parecchio su di te!” insistette la receptionist, squadrandolo dall’alto in basso.  
“NO! Per Satana, io sto benissimo così!” ringhiò in risposta Crowley, indispettito soprattutto per il nomignolo che lei gli aveva affibbiato.

\- E pensare che ho ucciso per molto meno! – considerò il demone, trattenendo i suoi istinti.

“Garantisco io, dolce fanciulla. Lui mi accompagna e basta, sono io quello che dovrà lavorare parecchio!” le spiegò Aziraphale, con la sua consueta gentilezza e un abbagliante sorriso.

“Andiamo… un serpente muscoloso non si è mai visto!” borbottò Crowley, incurante di farsi sentire, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia dalla ragazza, mentre cercava i documenti di routine.

“Perfetto, direi che si può cominciare con un abbonamento da tre mesi con te, sei d’accordo, Pasticcino-Zuccheroso?” ammiccò la receptionist in direzione di Aziraphale, sporgendosi verso di lui e soffiando un pallone che per poco non andò a sfiorarlo, prima di riscoppiarle sulle labbra, che si leccò davanti a lui, prima di riprendere a masticare.  
L’ angelo la guardò, arrossendo imbarazzato e indietreggiando prudentemente di qualche passo, mentre lei gli allungava il modulo di iscrizione sul bancone.  
Era rosso anche Crowley, ma di collera, avendo sentito e visto chiaramente quell’avance al suo angelo.

Aziraphale si innervosì guardando meglio quel documento, rimanendo con la biro a mezz’aria.

“Un momento, che cos’è questo foglio e perché ci tenete così tanto ad avere la mia firma? Allora ho ragione io, questo è un contratto per l’anima e voi siete tutti dei demoni, tu più di tutti!” disse, indicando la ragazza che sussultò offesa. “Io non vi firmo proprio nulla e qui non ci resto un minuto di più!” sbottò, lanciando la biro contro l’ennesimo pallone che stava soffiando la receptionist, bucadoglielo.  
“In teoria sarebbe solo un modulo di iscrizione, come ce l’ha ogni dannatissima palestra…” gli chiarì Crowley in un bisbiglio, alzando gli occhi. “Ma sono d’accordo sul resto, andiamocene!” approvò, portandolo via sotto le occhiate stranite di tutti.

Una volta arrivati alla Bentley, Crowley si ricordò di avere una faccenda in sospeso.  
“Torno subito, tu aspettami qui!” disse, camminando nuovamente in direzione della palestra.

Di lì a poco una sventurata quanto poco simpatica receptionist si sarebbe vista comparire in un flash un grosso serpente minaccioso dai grandi occhi gialli e fauci spalancate con un imponente sibilo, e sarebbe caduta a terra svenuta.  
La cosa successivamente sarebbe stata archiviata solo come una brutta allucinazione dovuta allo stress per il troppo lavoro.

Crowley risalì in macchina con un’espressione fin troppo compiaciuta, che non sfuggì ad Aziraphale.

“Dì la verità, tu là dentro hai fatto qualcosa, non è così, Capelli- Buffi?” lo punzecchiò.  
“Chiudi il becco, Pasticcino-Zuccheroso!” ribatté Crowley, sulla stessa falsariga. “Col gran casino che hai combinato non dovresti nemmeno parlare!” lo rimproverò, mettendo in moto.

“Hai ragione, mi dispiace.” guaì l’angelo, sopraffatto dai sensi di colpa per il suo comportamento sconsiderato.  
“È chiaro che non sei pronto per una palestra… e non credo lo sarai mai!”  
“Mi dispiace!”  
“Ti si è rotto il disco, angelo?” ridacchiò il demone.  
“Tanto vale riportarmi a casa, niente allenamento per oggi.” si imbronciò il biondo.  
“E infatti è a casa che ti sto portando, ma la mia. L’allenamento lo faremo lì.” lo informò il rosso. “Da te sarebbe più scomodo, hai libri ovunque!”

Aziraphale si accese di entusiasmo, anche se non lo diede a vedere.

\- Questa è la prima volta che mi porta a casa sua. Si, certo, è solo a scopo sportivo, ma è qualcosa! –

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capelli-Buffi e Pasticcino-Zuccheroso vi aspettano alla prossima puntat.. ehmm al prossimo capitolo, dove Crowley ridarà prova di quanto possa essere un ottimo personal trainer, dalle mille e più risorse.
> 
> Rido troppo perché ho scoperto che Dagon dovrebbe essere il Signore dei Moscerini (flies) e invece è stato tradotto ‘Signore degli Schedari’ (files) XDDD
> 
> Spero di avervi strappato almeno un sorriso (io mi sto divertendo un sacco a scrivere e immaginarmi questa storia delirante ) , se vi va lasciatemi un segno del vostro passaggio, anche piccino picciò ^^
> 
> Alla prossima! 
> 
> Lu

**Author's Note:**

> Preparatevi a vedere un Crowley versione Personal Trainer intransigente, anche più determinato del suo allievo!  
Vaneggiamenti a parte, questa storia è ambientata poco prima che nasca l’Anticristo … che poi sia nel libro sia nella serie non ho mai capito di preciso che periodo sia… io presumo la fine degli anni ’90, ma non ne sono certa… però facciamo finta che sia così ^^’
> 
> Ci son stati un paio di riferimenti alla shottina che ho già scritto su di loro, ma non è necessario leggerla per comprendere questa.
> 
> Che poi… comprendere cosa? È un delirio puro che scrivere a tarda ora non aiuta di certo XDD  
Ma se vorrete seguirmi in questa follia, spero vi diverta ^^  
Buonanotte!


End file.
